Ya nada va a ser lo mismo
by Krystal Psych
Summary: La historia de dos mejores amigos que eran como hermanos pero, un mal entendido ocasiona una gran pelea entre ambos...


**Bueno, una rápida aclaración, esto es real y esta pasando justo ahora, Tails (Victor) es o era mi mejor amigo y tuvimos una pelea por una estúpida página que aquí les dejo el link:**

Sonic. 12?ref=hl

**Bueno en fin, yo soy Crystal, y lo demás esta ahí abajo.**

Tails y Crystal tuvieron una gran pelea y por un tiempo no se hablaron del todo, ni miradas intercambiaban, pero Crystal no quiero pelear con Tails, ella lo dice todo en broma y él se lo toma todo a pecho, ahí fue la cagada, ahora cada vez que ella trata de pedirle disculpas es evadida por Tails, el era su mejor amigo, era muy orgulloso pero ambos se querían, ella también creyó que Sunny, su prima política también le habia dejado de hablar, entonces no era asi, el único malo aquí era Tails, Tails tenía una página que compartía con Crystal y Krazoa, asi que el degrado a ambas y luego publico algo diciendo que se iba a ir de la pagina por culpa de Crystal, eso fue lo que mas le dolió a Crystal, ya que no se lo decía en la cara, ella le mandaba chat, lo llamaba a su casa y nada, luego de casi un mes, Tails le mando un chat a Crystal que decía: "Decidí perdonarte pero una cosa es segura, ya no sos mi mejor amigo, solo amigos".

Ella se sintió aliviada y triste a la vez, ella sabía que quería a Tails como su mejor amigo, el iba a jugar con ella Wii a su casa, se divertían tanto que ninguno de los dos pensaba que iba a acabar nunca.

También los padres de Crystal la habían aconsejado que no le hablara a Tails si no apreciaba su amistad, y también de que esperara hasta que su enojo se calmara un poco.

Ya se acercaba el cumpleaños de Crystal, ella invito a todos sus mejores amigos, incluyendo a Tails, el acepto ir, también Blizzard, Sparky, Darky y Sunny.

Un dia Crystal estaba publicando y revisando la pagina de Tails, entonces los nuevos Administradores no publicaban nada y ella llamo a Tails a su casa para preguntarle algo, raramente el habia respondido el teléfono, ella se quedo helada, ya hace mucho tiempo que no le hablaba a él, le preguntó lo que iba a preguntar y luego decidió preguntarle la razon por la cual él no le hablaba.

El estaba muy dudoso, ella lo sabía, lo conocía bien para saber como estaba, él le respondió que era porque ella andaba diciendo que la pagina era de ella y no de él, ella casi se le saltan las lagrimas y le dijo que ella lo decía todo en broma y que también como dice Germán Garmendia, hay amigos que se la pasan mucho tiempo con la broma y no saben como ubicarse, pero entonces el dijo que también mucho mentía y es cierto, ella le dijo que quería seguir siendo su amiga, el la perdono y por fin ella podía escuchar esas palabras de la boca de amigo, luego se escucharon gritos y risas en el teléfono, le dolían los oídos y pudo reconocer una voz que era de su prima Sunny, sabía que era ella, esa voz y risa exagerada era inconfundible, pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?

Las risas siguieron hasta que Tails hablo.

Tails: ¿Alo? - dijo con su típico tono.

Crystal: ¿Qué era todo eso? - preguntó con tono bajo.

Tails: Era la Giselle - le dijo riendo.

Crystal: Bueno… - le dijo

Las risas burlonas de nuevo, pero más fuertes, a Crystal ya le dolía el oído y sentía que se estaban burlando de ella, las risas pararon y luego él le dijo:

Tails: ¿Yo te gusto? - preguntó con voz normal.

Crystal: ¡NO! - le respondió ella rápidamente.

Tails: Bueno… - dijo con voz normal.

Crystal: Bueno despues te llamo, adiós - le dijo ella triste.

Tails: Bueno, adiós Anthony Dark - le dijo y colgó el teléfono.

No entendía porque decía que él le gustaba, ella sabia mas que nadie que ella estaba enamorada de Barry, otro de sus amigos, pero eso si ella sabía muy bien la razon por el cual la llamaba "Anthony Dark", es que ella habia hecho un Facebook con ese nombre para molestar a Tails un poco, pero llego demasiado lejos, hasta la pelea y tuvo que decir la verdad, pero antes de que el supiera, que ella era Anthony Dark, el habia chateado con Anthony Dark diciéndole que Crystal era una zorra, que se estaba juntando con otras chicas que era unas zorras y otras cosas feas, ella como era Anthony se puso a pensar que se lo decía a un extraño que ni él conocía y a ella no se lo podía decir en cara, eso le molesto mucho.

Luego de media hora, ella decidió pedirle explicaciones, lo llamo nuevamente y el volvió a contestar.

Tails: ¿Alo? - respondió el teléfono el zorro amarillo.

Crystal: ¿Cómo es eso de vos me gustas?, ¿Cuál era tu teoría? - le preguntó ella desesperada.

Tails: No, nada, olvídalo - le dijo despreocupado.

Crystal: Decime, quiero saber - le dijo ella desesperada.

Tails: No nada, déjalo asi - dijo el zorro amarillo.

Crystal: Bueno, ahí nos vemos en la escuela, adiós - dijo ella.

Tails: Aja - colgó el teléfono.

Luego me puse a escribir esto y quise subirlo, quiero que sepan que yo aun lo quiero y no estoy enamorada del, el jamás se va a fijar en mi por ciertas razones, que si las digo puede que el se enoje mas conmigo y eso es lo que menos quiero ahora, por lo menos me dijo que ya no seguia enojado conmigo y eso es lo que me importa.

**Yo espero que él y yo nos sigamos hablando como antes, pero ahora lo dudo mucho, bueno y también les quiero decir que jamás pierdan a un amigo cercano, que siempre esta contigo, que te tiene confianza, que…bueno a un amigo asi tardaría mucho en describirse pero bueno en fin.**

**Adiós.**


End file.
